world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032114NullarRilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 18:26 -- 06:28 AC: Hi, Nullar! Hey Nullar, you there? 06:28 AG: oh uh 06:28 AG: wow, exclamatory marks and everything 06:29 AG: (yes btw. yes, I am here.) 06:30 AC: Great! I juSt wanted to let you know I uSed that cool Pencode you gave me! It iS So aweSome! 06:30 AG: oh god 06:30 AG: are you 06:30 AG: transformed right now 06:30 AG: is your name dina for some reason 06:31 AC: Dina? Why would my name be Dina? You are very Strange SometimeS. 06:31 AG: doir turns into dina when he activates his pen 06:31 AG: I haven't used mine but maybe I'll be dina too 06:31 AG: or maybe not if you're not a dina 06:33 AC: No, I am RilSette LeyerS, defender of all Plantkind! I battle any who would Seek to harm nature, and riP their throatS out! 06:34 AC: But I don't think you need to worry about that, huh? 06:34 AC: You better hoPe you don't! 06:34 AG: well I mean I do actively harvest and use plants for my poisons and alchemizations 06:35 AC: That waS a hoPe Pun! I waS making a joke! Did you get it? I'm not very good at jokeS yet, but I am Practicing! 06:35 AG: ...ah. 06:36 AG: well, ah, I take it you didn't take my advice about alchemizing the pen with a failsafe to make a timer on the transformation then 06:36 AG: do you have boobs just curious 06:36 AG: ps send pics 06:37 AC: NoPe! Good thing there were no bad Side-effectS, huh? And yeP! They are a little weird. They floP around a lot. 06:38 AG: does your costume not come with rumblesphere holsters 06:39 AC: It did. Still a little funny though. 06:39 AG: also and sorry to be super crude but does this mean you're slightly less interested in graphic and ultra violent uh encounters with uh me 06:39 AC: Well, I don't know about that... 06:40 AG: sigh 06:40 AC: You are after all a very bad girl. It might be my duty to PuniSh you. 06:40 AG: .... (:>>> 06:40 AC: But don't worry! I won't kill you. Maybe. 06:41 AG: ehehehe 06:41 AG: I'm excited to find out 06:41 AG: you guys have to complete your planet first tho 06:41 AG: and us ours /: 06:41 AG: and uh 06:42 AG: you should probably find balish and libby just saying 06:42 AG: not that I care because seriously they can both die but yeah 06:42 AC: BaliSh? No way! We are So much better off without him. 06:43 AG: not better off without libby then 06:45 AC: Well, maybe. We wil See! I do feel bad for her, having Such a terrible mateSPrite. 06:47 AC: Man, now I feel bad for Maenam having Such a bad moirail. You are kind of a downer to talk to, you know that? 06:47 AG: /:<> 06:47 AG: right back at you 06:47 AG: if you could have rilset message me when he's back in control if ever that'd be cool 06:47 AG: otherwise I'm slightly less than interested in continuing this conversation unfortunately 06:49 AC: Well, alright. I gueSS I could do that. But firSt... 06:49 AC: --GraPhic Picture of RilSette-- 06:50 AC: Here you go! 06:50 AG: ...... EHEHEHE 06:50 AG: I NAC KROW HTIW SIHT 06:51 AC: Well, I gueSS I Should get going then. Bye! 06:52 AG: ehehehe bye -- aibohphilicGapeseed [AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 18:52 --